


A Gay Outing

by nisiedraws



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: Phryne & Mac go out for a drive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibernate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibernate/gifts).




End file.
